wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Diamond Knights
The Diamond Knights are an Ultima Founding Successor Chapter of the Ultramarines comprised entirely of newly revealed Primaris Space Marines. This chapter, unlike their predecessors and fellow successors, only refer to the ''Codex Astartes'' in times of battle, if at all. Despite being a young chapter they have fought many battles on behalf of the Imperium and are on constant crusade to defend Mankind from all who would do them harm. History Chapter Homeworld As a fleet-based Chapter, the Diamond Knights now have no official homeworld. Instead, their fortress-monastery is situated onboard the fully mobile star fort Diamond Keep. The rest of the Chapter serves aboard the fleet of Strike Cruisers and other Battle Barges that were assigned to the Diamond Knights when the Chapter was founded. Notable Campaigns * First Aetius Crusade (Unknown Date.M42)- When an Alpha Legion Warband theaterned to take the recruiting worlds of the Diamond Knights. The entire Chapter arrived to defend the worlds, from the traitors. Although they fought hard the Knights were hit hard, they lost two full companies and three were left dangerously undermaned. It was only though the efforts of Lord Commander Lucullus, as well as the first and third companies that saved the Chapter and secured victory. It was this conflict that earned the first company earned the moniker of "Veterans" and the third company become argubly the most honoured company. The Chapter has since rebuilt, but the events of this crusade are still fresh in the minds of the survivors. Chapter Organisation Command Ranks *'Lord Commander (Chapter Master)' *'Commander (Captain)' *'Sub-Commander (Lieutenant)' Specialist Ranks *'Loremaster (Chief Librarian)' *'Keeper (Epistolary)' *'Bishop (Master of Sanctity)' Order of Battle Headquarters Combat Doctrine Deep Striking is a large part of the Chapter's combat doctrine and it mainly conists of deploying melee squads with ranged support from either Hellblasters and Aggressors. This is seen extensively in the second and third companies, both companies have at most two intercessor squaads that are equiped for melee combat instead of Inceptor or Reiver squads. In order to make melee combat more effective and too get the melee squads over dificult terrain, they are more often or not equipped with jumpacks that are worn sepratley over their Power Armour. Siege Wafare is another key part of the Diamond Knight combat doctrine, their favoured defensive tactic is the infamous "Steel Rain" tactic, which involves keeping a percentage of the company in orbit as reserves. Chapter Culture Chapter Belief Chapter Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse: Deathwatch Service Notable Diamond Knights *'Lord Commander Marcus Lucullus': Chapter Master of the Diamond Knights. Despite the chapter's recent founding, Lucullus has seen more than his fair share of combat; he sets a fine example of leadership in these dark times. *'Commander Areus': Commander of the first company and second-in-command of the chapter. Although young for his role, Areus has already garnered a reputation as a feared and fearless warrior, to the point were various Imperial Guardsmen tremble at the mere mention of his name. *'Commander Marius Telamon': Commander of the third company and the "Hero of Aetius". He gained notoriaty as a sub-commander during the first Aetius crusade, were after the death of his predesseccor he railed the company and along with Commander Areus led a counter attack which drove the heretics from the sector. In the aftermath of the conflict he was promoted to his current rank. Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Diamond Smasher: A Master-Crafted Thunder Hammer, said to be forged the volcanic foundries of Mars itself. The Hammer is currently wielded by Lord Commander Lucullus, many see it as the Lord Commander's badge of office. Chapter Appearance The Diamond Knights primarily wear black coloured power armour with yellowish-gold on the shoulder pauldron trim. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard is also yellow-ish gold in colour. Chapter Badge The Diamond Knights Chapter badge is a stylised red coloured lozenge (diamond) centered upon a field of black. Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Diamond Knights Feel free to add your own About the Diamond Knights Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultima Founding Category:Ultramarines Successors